La Escuela Para Novias
by kagome1010
Summary: ¿Akane en un curso para novias?¿podra con este reto la "marimacho" ? Soy pesima haciendo summary, pero creo que se pierde el factor sorpresa si lo hago muy extenso. Solo pasen, lean y comenten ;
1. Llegan las vacaciones

Los personajes de Ranma ½, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, ninguno es mío, o por lo menos ninguno de este capítulo. Hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, solo quiero entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos un rato.

Bueno empecé mi segundo Fic, debo confesar que estoy muy emocionada, tengo bastantes ideas y me muero por escribirlas, estos días estaré sin internet,( gracias a mi querida mami, que no pago la factura a tiempo ,¬¬, se le está volviendo costumbre y eso no me gusta :P ), aunque podría decirse que eso es bueno , ya que me concentro en escribir, y no me distraigo leyendo nuevos Fics de Ranma, o el manga de Ranma, o repitiendo capítulos de Ranma asi (nótese una ligera obsesión con Ranma) es probable que demore un poco en actualizar, pero prometo sacar provecho del internet de la oficina en que trabajo, como lo hago en estos momentos jeje, quería esperar un poco, revisarlo, mejorar detalles, pero, lo subiré ya , pues es ahora o dentro de una semana, y, no puedo aguantar tanto XD

No siendo más…

La,la,la,la,la_ personajes hablan_

_La,la,la,la,la _personajes piensan

La,la,la,la,la carteles de Genma :P

ººººººººººººº cambio de escena

**LLEGAN LAS VACACIONES**

Era un hermoso día soleado, en la ciudad de Nerima. La casa de los Tendo, se encontraba en relativa calma, Nabiki, estaba en la sala viendo televisión, Genma y Soun jugaban una partida de Sogi, Kasumi y Nodoka estaban en la cocina preparando las cosas para el almuerzo de la familia…y una pareja de jóvenes se encontraba en la habitación, ella, sentada en el escritorio y el, asomando su cabeza de vez en cuando, mirando curioso el trabajo de su prometida.

-¿Podrías dejar eso Ranma?, ya te dije que no me insistas. No hare tu ensayo, y no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, que me haga cambiar de opinión-. Dijo la chica de ojos marrones apretando ligeramente el lápiz que tenia entre su mano.

-¡Vamos Akane!, ambos sabemos que terminaras haciéndolo, ya no hagas que te ruegue mas y acepta-. Respondió el chico de la trenza, apretando la cobija de la cama de su prometida, sobre la cual se encontraba sentado.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez hare tu trabajo?...lo he hecho antes, pero… solo por amabilidad, por que habías estado ocupado con otros asuntos, ¡pero hoy no tienes nada qué hacer! ¡¿Verdad?- Exclamo levantándose de su silla.

-¡Lavare tu ropa!-.

-No-.

-¡Te protegeré de Kuno!-.

-¿Eh?...yo se defenderme sola idiota-.

-Te acompañare a la escuela-.

-Ranma…tú y yo…siempre nos vamos juntos-.

Rodo sus ojos en señal de aburrimiento y volvió a poner su atención en el informe que realizaba. El chico medito por un rato, con los cerrados, sosteniendo su mentón entre sus dedos, de pronto, se levanto emocionado y exclamo: -¡Lo tengo! No podrás decirle que no a esta gran propuesta…-

-Lo dudo-. Dijo Akane en un suspiro.

- Mira, lo que te ofreceré, te va a servir para tu futuro, y, se que tu estas muy interesada en aprenderlo, vas a ver que con mi ayuda, ¡serás casi tan buena como yo!-.

Akane dejo su trabajo, y poso toda su atención en el muchacho sonriente que tenía en frente, _¡Estará pensando en enseñarme alguna técnica!, ¿quiere entrenarme? _Pensó emocionada.

-Habla-. Le dijo intentando mostrarse indiferente.

-Pues veras…si tú haces mi ensayo por mi, yo… ¡te enseñare a cocinar Akane! -. Exclamo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantando su pulgar.

Una pequeña vena empezó a palpitar en la frente de Akane…un aura roja empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo. I_mbécil, cretino, canalla, engreído, insensible._

Notando el aura de combate de su prometida, nervioso intento calmarla, y convencerla de aceptar su oferta – Vamos Akane…mi ayuda…te será muy útil… con esa comida tan horrible, la ayuda de cualquiera te servirá, y yo soy muy bueno cocinando ¡tu lo sabes! ¿Recuerdas que te vencí en la cocina?... ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas?, ¿verdad que si?-. Decía Ranma de forma burlona mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

-¡RAANMAAA!-. Grito la chica, sacando su mazo y lanzando un golpe directo a la cabeza.

El, rápidamente tomo lo primero que encontró para proteger su cabeza del golpe, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto…tres segundos y nada sucedía. Akane no era tan lenta cuando se trataba de golpearlo, temeroso abrió sus ojos, y vio pedazos de papel en el suelo…reviso sus manos y noto que lo que había usado para defenderse…no era nada mas y nada menos, que el cuaderno de Akane.

El que antes era el trabajo de Akane se encontraba roto en pedazos gracias a la fuerza del mazo de la chica.

-No fue mi…mi intención…lo juro…yo…yo…e-es tu culpa, eso te pasa…por…ser tan violenta…-. Dijo moviendo sus brazos de forma desesperada.

-Tuuu…de-be-rias- ¡CORRER POR TU VIDAAAA!-. Grito lanzando un par de golpes, que difícilmente eran esquivados por el chico de la trenza.

Ranma corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras abajo, en busca de un refugio, entro en la sala y dos segundos después Akane ya se encontraba allí, Nabiki salió rápidamente arrastrándose por el suelo, pues sabia que su "hermanita" no media consecuencias cuando estaba tan molesta.

-Ven Ranma, ¿por qué huyes de mí?-. Dijo en un tono sombrio, mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Po…po…por que temo por mi vida-. Respondió sinceramente sin disimular su miedo.

-¡Ay! Pero que, ¡TONTITO!-. Grito mientras le lanzaba un puño a la cara.

Ranma capturo el puño de la chica, y la giro dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos. -Cálmate…por favor yo no teni…-. No pudo terminar su frase por que la chica, le dio un fuerte pisotón, causando que el aflojara su agarre.

- ¡SUELTAME PERVERTIDOO!-. Lanzo puños y patadas, que el, logro esquivar… en su mayoría.

-¡Eres un maldito cretino!, ¡idiota!, ¡desconsiderado!, ¡¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba haciendo el informe? ¡Debo entregarlo mañana!...claro no lo sabes por que… ¡eres un imbécil irresponsable y egoísta!- .

Insultos y golpes fueron repartidos hasta que el chico se encontró contra la pared.

–Ranma ¿sabías que?...-. Una sonrisa macabra se formo en el rostro de su "dulce prometida".

- ¡TE ODIOOOOO!- . Grito mientras lanzaba un fuerte golpe, del que Ranma se escapo, agachándose rápidamente, el puño de Akane, termino por estrellarse contra la pared.

Utilizo tanta fuerza que la atravesó; Una silueta salió volando, y, después de que la ligera capa de polvo que se desprendió de los escombros, se esfumara, Akane noto con sorpresa que era su

-¡¿PAPAAAAA?-. Llena de pánico, corrió velozmente para prestarle ayuda, vio con horror como un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la frente de Soun.

– ¡Papa!..¿Estas bien? Perdóname por favor yo no quería… ¿puedes levantarte? ,¿Donde te duele?-. Decía rápida y nerviosamente la chica de cabellos azules.

Kasumi y Nabiki llegaron corriendo.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-. Preguntaron al unisonó.

La mediana de las Tendo le dio una mirada inquisidora al panda, que estaba junto a ella.

¡Yo no fui! , fue la respuesta escrita del panda.

Soun se levanto lentamente y una gran cantidad de lágrimas empezó a salir de sus ojos.

– ¡Mi propia hija!, ¡¿Que fue lo que te hice para que me trates así?-. Exclamo fuertemente entre sollozos.

Se perdió el respeto amigo mío, Genma mostraba su letrero mientras le daba suaves palmadas a Soun en la espalda.

-¡Nada de eso!, fue solo un accidente-. Dijo Akane con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–Jamás te lastimaría a propósito papá, tu lo sabes-. Pronuncio por lo bajo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Valla, creo que es algo serio, lo mejor será ir con el doctor Tofú-. Dijo Kasumi con un tono dulce pero cargado de preocupación.

-Iré, por un abrigo, enseguida vamos-. Dijo Nabiki, aclarando que ella también acompañaría a su papá.

-¡Yo también voy!-. Dijo Akane, levantándose y limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Mejor te quedas, y me ayudas a arreglar este desastre querida-. Dijo Nodoka, quien se encontraba ayudando a Ranma, que seguía agachado tras la pared.

-Pero…- quiso reclamar, pero, ¿como discutir con su la dulce mujer?.- Lo que diga tía Nodoka- respondió con resignación agachando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes querida, Ranma nos ayudara, el es muy varonil, y siempre ayuda con las labores pesadas, ¿verdad querido?-. Pregunto viendo a su hijo de forma cariñosa.

Ranma hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio, que no paso desapercibida por su mamá.

- ¿Acaso no quieres ayudarnos hijo?-. Pregunto de manera dulce, mostrando un poco del filo de su katana.

-Por supuesto que si mamá-. Respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

Soun , partió en compañía de dos de sus hijas, Genma los alcanzo, un rato después de comprender, que si se quedaba en casa, lo mas probable era que lo pusieran a arreglar.

- Nunca se debe abandonar a un amigo en desgracia-. Decía el letrero que encontraron recargado en la pared.

-Preparare el té-. Anuncio Nodoka, antes de retirarse, de la ya, ordenada sala.

-El te perdonara-. Comento el chico de la trenza, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la nuca.

El aura deprimida de la muchacha sentada contra la pared, llenaba la habitación. Un sonoro suspiro fue la respuesta de la joven, que sin mirarlo se levanto y se marcho.

Un rato después, apareció el resto de la familia por la puerta, Soun, traía una pequeña bandita en su frente.

-¡Papi!-. Exclamo Akane y salió a su encuentro. Se puso frente a el, e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Te pido que me perdones-. Dijo por lo bajo.

-Todo está bien hija-. Respondió Soun con un tono sereno.

-Gracias papá-. Dijo la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

-Eres tan noble-. Exclamo Soun, abrazando fuertemente a Akane y echándose a llorar.

Todos miraron la escena conmovidos.

Un panda sonrojado, saco un cartel que decía Amo las reconciliaciones

Uno por uno se fueron retirando, al notar que la "tierna escena" se tardaba más de lo esperado.

Las horas pasaron y los habitantes de la casa dijeron adiós a la luz del sol, cenando juntos. Todos actuaban de forma normal, excepto Akane, que se sentía bastante avergonzada, como para entablar conversación con cualquiera de los presentes.

-Me voy a dormir, gracias por la comida Kasumi-. Comento levantándose de la mesa. -Buenas noches a todos-. Dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la familia.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, tapándose con las cobijas, de la luz que molestaba sus retinas.

-Akane, levantate, hoy tienes que ir a la escuela-. Dijo Kasumi dulcemente del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Pues que hora es?-. Exclamo levantándose rápidamente de su cómoda cama, buscando a afanada sus cosas, para arreglarse.

-Parece que se quedo dormida, ¿porque no la despertaste Ranma ?-. Pregunto Nabiki con malicia.

-Yo…_no creo que ella quiera verme en estos momentos…¿seguirá enojada?_...no es mi obligación-Respondió para continuar tranquilamente con su desayuno.

-Ya veo, ¡eres un gran prometido!-. Afirmo Nabiki irónicamente levantándose de la mesa.

-Ya me voy-. Dijo en su típica forma fría y salió de la casa.

-¡Que tarde es!-. Gritaba Akane, bajando las escaleras – ¡Ya me voy!-. Dijo sin siquiera ver de quien se despedía.

-Espera Akane…olvidaste tu…parece que ya se fue…vaya que tiene energía esta hermanita mía-. Le comento Kasumi a Nodoka que veía a su hijo correr detrás de su prometida.

_Pero que varonil, _pensó la mujer con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la escuela justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, no habían parado ni un segundo desde que abandonaron la casa, por lo tanto no habían tenido tiempo ni para saludarse. Akane, no paro de correr hasta que no estuvo frente a la puerta del salón. Ranma, más relajado, paro de correr para esperar a Daisuke y Hiroshi que subían las escaleras.

Las clases transcurrieron de la forma en que solían hacerlo, Akane, prestaba atención a todo lo que decían los profesores, Ranma, paseaba su atención entre la ventana, un comic que camuflaba con su cuaderno, y la chica de cabellos azules, que no lo había siquiera mirado en todo el día.

-¡Ranma Saotome!-. Grito el maestro por tercera vez.

-Mmm…¡presente!-. Respondió totalmente perdido.

-¡No me diga!-. Respondió el maestro haciéndole notar que el no estaba verificando asistencia precisamente.

-¿No trajo su informe verdad?-. Pregunto el maestro levantando una ceja.

-Cla…claro que si maestro… ¿Cuándo le he fallado a usted?-. Pregunto sínicamente entregándole su cuaderno.

El maestro lo reviso en su escritorio y levanto la mirada al chico de la trenza que borraba con sus dedos algunas de las letras del tablero.

-¿Solo una página Saotome?-. Exclamo decepcionado.

-Pues vera…usted pidió un ensayo sobre la segundo guerra mundial ¿no es así? , un artista marcial como yo, debe ser claro y conciso, es mi opinión, ni más ni menos-. Dijo confiadamente esperando una aprobación de su maestro.

- Tiene seis-. Dijo secamente su maestro.

-¿¡Un seis!-. Exclamo como principio para su reproche.

-Seis he dicho, y agradezca que valoro en algo el esfuerzo, es la nota que necesita para aprobar esta materia, siéntese-. Sentencio.

Ranma, levanto los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, el maestro tenia razón, con un seis, aprobaba la materia, ¿para que perder su tiempo reclamando? Además, había hecho el ensayo, la noche anterior, cinco minutos antes de acostarse a dormir. Regreso lentamente a su lugar, no sin antes, mirar de reojo a su prometida, ella, no le prestaba ni un poco de atención, acaso ¿no le importaban sus calificaciones?.

-Tendo Akane-. Llamo el profesor.

-Un momento-. Respondió la chica caminando hacia el escritorio del maestro.

Ranma, no logro escuchar la conversación, gracias a sus queridos amigos, que reían como idiotas, viendo una revista para chicas. Aunque, como buen observador, noto la mirada de decepción que el profesor le daba a su prometida mientras le daba un sermón privado, ella cabizbaja, asentía a lo que el maestro decía, intentando contener sus lagrimas de _¿frustración?_

El confiaba en que Akane haría el informe de nuevo, ella era así, siempre cumplida con sus deberes, pero al parecer, se había equivocado, _¿Qué le costaba transcribirlo? _pensó frunciendo el cejo ligeramente, su expresión se fue suavizando de a poco _¿a quien engaño? En verdad, debí ayudarle o disculparme siquiera pero… _un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo y su rostro se transformo en uno lleno de horror _¡seguro habría acabado conmigo!_

Todos los muchachos de la escuela Furinkan, salían alegres, con enormes sonrisas, riendo a carcajadas menos ella.

-Creo que mi promedio bajara después de esto –. Dijo para si misma.

-¡Valla que eres una Nerd! , ¿No te alegra la llegada de las vacaciones?, ¿Tanto amas este lugar?-Pregunto burlonamente una voz masculina, esa voz que podía hacer que pasara de la tristeza a la cólera en menos de dos segundos.

-Idiota-. Mascullo, para empezar a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Akane!, espera debo darte una buena noticia-. Comento con una boba sonrisa, acelerando su paso, para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejaras en paz? Por que eso es lo único bueno que podría pasarme ahora-. Respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Valla, que eres odiosa, solo quería decirte que, hable con el maestro, y, te dejara presentar el informe sobre nueve, el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones-.

-¿Hablas, en serio?-. Pregunto con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-No fue difícil, le explique lo sucedido, y dijo que te daría una segunda oportunidad, por ser una buena alumna-. Le respondió con su típica actitud relajada.

-¡Gracias Ranma!-. Exclamo regalándole una tímida sonrisa – Ahora si puedo empezar bien mis vacaciones-. Dijo estirando sus brazos, avanzando un poco más que el chico de la trenza.

-Supongo que si… ¿Una carrera?-. Propuso, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al Dojo.

-¡Tramposo!-. Grito al ver a su prometido alejarse rápidamente. – ¡No salimos al mismo tiempo!- Exclamo, corriendo presurosa intentando alcanzar al chico, que ya llevaba mucha ventaja.

-¡Oh!, buenas tardes Ranma-. Saludo la mayor de las Tendo, con su eterna sonrisa.

-¡Hola Kasumi!-. Respondió, moviendo su mano en el aire.

-¿Y Akane?, ¿la dejaste tirada? …Que malo eres cuñadito, ¿Dónde quedo la caballerosidad?- Comento Nabiki, haciendo gestos dramáticos desde la baranda de las escaleras.

_¡Yo soy un caballero! _-No demora en llegar-. Respondió algo avergonzado por el comentario de su "cuñadita",-¡Bueno me voy a entrenar!-. Exclamo, saliendo rápidamente. _Akane va a querer vengarse. _

Un par de minutos más tarde Akane cruzo la puerta de entrada.

– ¡Ya llegue!-. Exclamo enérgicamente, _ya veras tramposo _pensó con una picara sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Akane!, papá quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su habitación- Dijo Kasumi con una típica sonrisa en el rostro. -Ranma , está entrenando, por si lo necesitas-. Comento al final.

_¡Valla! Kasumi , es buena, bastante buena, ¿Cómo lo supo?¿soy tan obvia? _Pensaba la peliazul mirando a su hermana.

-Ve, Akane, papá te espera-.

-Claro, claro Kasumi, en seguida-. Respondió subiendo las escaleras.

-Pase-. Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Akane, entro despacio, vio a su papá sentado en una orilla de la cama, se asusto un poco con la poco común seriedad de su progenitor; Pero, decidió preguntarle de forma directa el objeto de la conversación que tendrían.- ¿De que se trata papá?-.

-La paciencia es una virtud Akane-. Respondió Soun manteniendo su expresión seria y haciéndole señales para que se sentara en la cama.

Akane decidió no hacerlo esperar y se sentó.

-Veras Akane, hija, después de lo ocurrido ayer, estuve pensando y creo que te excediste un poco-.

-Pe…pensé que me habías perdonado-. Dijo Akane con algo de tristeza.

-Claro que si hija mía, ya lo he hecho. Pero, me preocupa tu futuro…pensé que deberías aprender a controlar tu carácter…por eso quería que tu asistieras a…

El curso de verano para señoritas "la novia perfecta", decía el letrero del panda gigante, que salía de detrás del armario, con un velo blanco sobre su cabeza.

-¡¿QUE?-. Pregunto sorprendida Akane, levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

-¡El curso de verano para señoritas "la novia perfecta" lo tiene todo!- Exclamo emocionado Soun sosteniendo un micrófono en sus manos.

Genma y Soun nombraban emocionados todos los atributos, del curso, mientras paseaban lentamente por el cuarto, al compas de un Valls que "amenizaba" la escena.

¡Piscina al aire libre!

-¡Hermosas zonas verdes para la relajación de las futuras novias!-

¡ Spa privado!

-¡Cursos para un maquillaje profesional!-

¡Curso de modelaje, pasarela, modales y expresión!

-¡Todo por un moderado costo!-

¡Grandes promociones y rebajas!

-¡Pague una lleve dos!

El curso de verano para señoritas "la novia perfecta" no se hace responsable por la perdida de los objetos personales abandonados en la piscina, zonas verdes, spa o aulas de clase.

-¡Si, no le entregamos a la novia perfecta le devolvemos el dinero!- Pronuncio por ultimo el señor Tendo de manera veloz.

-No…no tenemos dinero, para pagar algo así- Dijo Akane, feliz de encontrar la forma para librarse del asunto.

-Con esto bastara-. Respondió Soun, extendiéndole un cochinito de cerámica pintado como un panda.

Akane, se enterneció al verlo, debía querer en serio que ella, realizara ese curso, si estaba dispuesto a romper su cochinito. –Papá, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí, es tu dinero, deberías gastarlo en algo para ti-. Dijo dulcemente, acercándose a el.

-Te aseguro, que si vas a ese curso, seré muy feliz…te contare un secreto Akane, tu madre asistió al curso-.

-¿En…en verdad?-. Pregunto Akane, algo emocionada.

-Asi es hija, y, estoy seguro de que se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti, al ver que sigues sus pasos-. Le dijo con un tono sereno.

_Mamá, lo hizo y ella era definitivamente la mejor…tal vez si lo intento…tal vez yo podría_ pensó ilusionada con brillo en sus ojos. –Yo…yo…esta bien papá, pero ¿cuanto tiempo tendré que estar ahí?-.

Serán solo tres cortas semanas  Respondió Genma a la pregunta de la chica, con uno de sus carteles.

-Son, casi todas las vacaciones- . Comento por lo bajo.

-¿Que dices hija?- . Pregunto Soun, a la expectativa de la respuesta de su hija menor.

-Esta bien…papá- . Respondió decidida _Lo hare y seré tan buena como tu mamá._

¡Seras la mejor de las novias, Akane!  decía el letrero del emocionado Genma, que movia un pompón blanco cerca de la cara de la chica.

-¡Oh, soy tan feliz!, ¡lo ve Saotome!, con esto, nuestras escuelas, se unirán mas rápido de lo que planeábamos-. Exclamo Soun dejando salir abundantes lagrimas de sus ojos y abrazando fuertemente a su gran amigo.

-Que les quede claro… que yo no hago esto por Ranma, lo hago por ti papá, y por mamá-.

Genma levanto un letrero con su pata izquierda -Lo sabemos Akane, pero lo que aprendas…

Casi inmediatamente levanto otro letrero con su pata derecha…te será bastante útil con mi hijo ¿no?

Akane, cruzo sus brazos, y movió su cabeza, intentando esconder el ligero tono carmín que se adueñaba de sus mejillas. –Pero que ridiculez- Mascullo entre dientes caminando hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Partirás mañana temprano!- Dijo Soun antes de que Akane cerrara la puerta.

-De acuerdo- Respondió perezosamente.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamo emocionado el chico de la trenza, al terminar la última kata de su entrenamiento del día.

Limpio el sudor de su frente con una toalla, y se sentó cerca de la puerta del Dojo, para recibir la refrescante brisa del final de la tarde…_ Lindo ocaso… ¿ocaso?... ¡valla! Estuve mucho tiempo entrenando y…Akane… -_No vino a vengarse de mi-. Murmuro para si mismo.

_Que raro _pensó levantándose lentamente, caminando hacia la casa, estiro sus brazos, para desperezar sus músculos _tomare un baño._

_-_Al fin llegaron las vacaciones_ – _ Dijo en un suspiro, sumergiéndose lentamente, dejando solo su cabeza, fuera del agua.

_No más levantarse temprano…no más correr para no llegar tarde…no más calificaciones y deberes._ Pensó cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, cansados por el ejercicio del día.

_No mas locas admiradoras en la escuela…o el idiota de Kuno molestándome a mi o a Akane cada mañana. S_u cejo se frunció levemente al recordar como "el rayo azul" acosaba a su prometida, intentando abrazarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

_Mas tiempo para entrenar…seguramente las peleas con Akane, no harán falta…tal vez quiera hacerme comer uno de sus experimentos culinarios…o me golpee mas de la cuenta… pero al fin y al cabo, pasare. _Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro _más tiempo con Akane._

Continuara….

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic… ¿Qué tal?, ¿Aburrido?, ¿Entretenido?, ¿Algún error?...háganme saber su opinión, que para mí es de muchísima importancia. Cualquier, duda, queja, comentarios, sugerencia, o reclamo es bienvenido.

Lo siento, tuve que borrar la historia y volverla a subir pues encontre unos errores que me enloquecían, me duele mucho, mucho, pero mucho haber tenido que borrar tres hermosos comentarios que tenia...tanto que me habian gustado,espero me entiendan y no se ofendan, porque no los desprecie, para nada.

iba a escribir el nick de las tres personitas , pero como la idiota que soy de vez en cuando, borre el fic sin anotar los nicks :(

bye!


	2. Sonrisa,mirada y cabello

Los personajes de Ranma ½, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, ninguno es mío, o por lo menos ninguno de este capítulo. Hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, solo quiero entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos un rato.

A leer se ha dicho…

La,la,la,la,la_personajes hablan_

_La,la,la,la,la_personajes piensan

La,la,la,la,la carteles de Genma :P

ººººººººººººº Cambio de escena ¡se borran! ¡¿alguien me puede aconsejar como marcar un cambio de escena y que no se borre?

**Sonrisa, mirada y cabello.**

-Bajo en un momento- dijo desde las escaleras, a su familia, que la esperaba en la puerta.

No había encontrado el momento la noche anterior, para contarle a Ranma que haría el dichoso curso, ahora a las seis de la mañana, solo tenia tiempo para despedirse, pues el bus pasaría por ella en unos minutos.

-Ranma- dijo en un susurro, mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación del chico.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al ver al muchacho, profundamente dormido sobre su futon, solo una de sus piernas se encontraba cubierta del frio, por las cobijas.

-Ranma- volvió a susurrar tocando suavemente su hombro.

-Solo…un rato más viejo…cin…co…minu…tos- dijo entre dormido, volteando para quedar recostado de lado.

_Es su primer día de vacaciones, supongo que podría dejarlo dormir _ pensó al ver la cara relajada y sonriente de su prometido.

Se levanto rápida y sigilosamente, de la forma en la que había entrado –adiós Ranma- susurro antes de salir dela habitación.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Soun.

-Si, papa- respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Kasumi, Nodoka, Genma y Soun acompañaron a Akane, hasta el paradero del bus.

-¡oh Akane, mi varonil Ranma estará muy feliz, con esto!- dijo Nodoka, logrando un instantáneo sonrojo en Akane.

-Ti…¡tia!- se limito a responder la aludida.

Un enorme bus rosa, apareció frente a ellos, lentamente, se abrió la puerta para dar paso a una hermosa joven, de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, recogido con un pequeño moño rosado. Llevaba un vestido corto del mismo color.

-Tendo Akane- dijo leyendo el nombre de una libreta, rosa también.

-Soy…soy yo- respondió tímidamente la peliazul.

-¡Oh!...serás una hermosa novia, pequeña. Sube, será una experiencia maravillosa- le dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

_¡¿En que me meti? _ Pensó angustiada. Se despidió de todos sus acompañantes con un abrazo.

-Por favor, despídeme de Ranma y Nabiki- le susurro a Kasumi, mientras la abrazaba.

-Los extrañare mucho- dijo finalmente antes de que el bus cerrara sus puertas.

Había unas 10 chicas en el bus, unas muy alegres, que cuchicheaban y se carcajeaban, otras como ella, sentadas en su silla, algo asustadas y viendo por la ventana.

Después de una hora de viaje, llegaron a una hermosa mansión, rodeada de hermosos jardines, una a una bajaron del bus rosa, y fueron conducidas hacia la gran puerta del lugar, donde una señora les daba les daba la bienvenida.

- Bonjour, bienvenue a el curso de verano "Petite amie parfaite" - saludo la mujer francesa de la puerta, sonriendo.

-Muy buenos días- respondió ella de manera cortes. Noto perfectamente la expresión de sorpresa de la francesa al ver su cara, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Entro, y vio maravillada la fina decoración de la mansión, hermosas pinturas colgadas en los pasillos, delicadas rosas decorando las mesas, muebles finos perfectamente terminados…_ ¡Wow! Creo que nunca había visto tanto lujo, ni siquiera en la casa de Kuno._

Las jóvenes se reunieron en la sala esperando alguna instrucción.

-Misses, misses- exclamo la francesa con una delicada voz, que se perdió entre los murmullos y risas de las jóvenes.

-¡Por favor hermosas señoritas!, les pido un poco de atención para madame Bernard- exclamo un apuesto joven, alto, castaño y de ojos verdes.

- Merci beaucoup, Edward- dijo la francesa una vez todas las chicas guardaron silencio.

-Misses, quiero darles las bienvenida a: El curso de verano para señoritas, "la novia perfecta", Edward a mi derecha las conducirá a sus dormitorios, tendrán hora y media para organizar sus cosas, y conocerse si lo desean…a las nueve nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente- dijo de forma elegante, al terminar, le entrego a Edward un documento y subió las escaleras; el sonido de relog, producido por los tacones de madame Bernard, lentamente se alejo el grupo de emocionadas jovencitas.

-¡Empecemos!- exclamo el chico emocionado, subiendo las escaleras. Las chicas más interesadas en estar junto al guapo francés, que por conocer sus habitaciones, lo siguieron rápidamente.

-¡Tendo Akane!- escucho al fin.

-Aquí estoy- respondió suavemente, levantando su mano y acercándose a la blanca puerta.

-La numero 22, esta es su habitación señorita Tendo- comento Edward antes de entregarle una dorada lave.

-Muchas gracias- respondió intimidada, al notar la mirada curiosa de las jovencitas, que esperaban que se apresura y entrara a su habitación, para poder conocer las suyas. No las hizo esperar y se interno rápidamente en ella.

-¡Ohh!, -exclamo maravillada al ver su hermosa recamara.

Dejo su maleta en la puerta y miro por la ventana - ¡que hermosa vista!- dijo para si misma.

-¡Que gran espacio!- dijo subiendo un poco mas la voz al mirar dentro del gran armario, _seguro que caben dos Akanes aquí._

Sus ojos viajaron revisando cada detalle de la habitación, hasta posarse en una hermosa cama, con un cubrecama rosado. No tubo que pensarlo dos veces para salir corriendo y lanzarse sobre el cómodo colchón.

-¡Que comodidad!- grito emocionada. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad, disfrutando de los tibios rayos del sol, que se asomaba por su ventana. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-Un momento- respondió perezosamente.

-¡HOLA!, soy Monik, tu vecina de al lado, mucho gusto. - Saludo alegremente una alta jovencita de ojos miel, piel blanca y cabello castaño y rizado. –Mi habitación es la numero 20. -dijo entrando en el lugar.

-Ho…hola- se limito a responder la peliazul.

-¡Oh! Lo olvidaba- dijo Monik corriendo hacia la puerta, -Ella es Sophie, y duerme en la habitación numero 21-comento, tomando a una chica algo mas baja que Akane, de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro, que recogía con dos moños sobre sus hombros.

-Es algo tímida- agrego Monik – ¡Vamos!, se educada y preséntate- le dijo dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

-Mu…mu…mucho gusto- dijo Sophie casi susurrando.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Akane, pasa por favor- respondió con una sonrisa cálida, intentando hacer que Sophie se sintiera mas cómoda.

-¡Que hermoso cabello tienes Akane! – exclamo Monik

-Graci…- intento responder la peliazul

-¿Te lo habían dicho antes?-

-…-

- Supongo que si, es algo muy obvio-

-…-

- ¿Cuál es tu secreto ehh?-

-…-

-Seguramente es la mayonesa, que lo deja sumamente dócil, y en especial brilloso.

-…-

-Se nota que te lo cuidas mucho… ¡oh! Gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo Akane- finalizo sonriente.

-Lo…lo que digas- se limito a contestar una confundida Akane.

-Tu…tu…tienes…ya, ¿tienes…novio Akane?- interrogo tímidamente Sophie.

- ¡Oh Sophie! Que buena pregunta...cuéntanos, cuéntanos… ¿es Guapo? ¿Caballeroso? ¿Tierno? ¿Romántico? ¿Divertido? ¿Fuerte?- Pregunto Monik con sus manos juntas y los ojos brillantes.

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Akane se tornaron rojas, como una manzana madura, pues al escuchar la palabra novio,solo un chico venia a su cabeza ¿_pero que? Novio, novio ¿yo? _

-Di…dinos Akane- comento Sophie

-Yo…yo… ¡valla! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, es hora de ver a madame Bernard- Respondió nerviosa, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Vamos, vamos ya- insistió.

-Esta bien- dijeron al unisonó, decepcionadas por no obtener una respuesta.

Todas las jóvenes se encontraban esperando en la sala frente a las escaleras.

-Misses, el día de hoy, les daré la lección mas importante de todas, por favor acompáñenme.- dijo caminando hacia un nuevo salón.

Era una enorme sala, de piso blanco y espejos en las paredes, solo una pequeña tarima y unos parlantes la adornaban.

-Po favor, hagan filas de 5- pidió tomando posición en la tarima, traía un micrófono de diadema lo que permitía que las chicas no perdieran ni una palabra de su discurso.

-La primera lección, es la mas importante… todas sabemos que los hombres, pueden ser testarudos y orgullosos, pero, con esto lograran que hasta el mas terco, haga su voluntad.-dijo orgullosa y confiada

- Es decir, manipularlos descaradamente- comento Akane, sin disimulo.

-Disculpe señorita…-

-Tendo, Akane Tendo- respondió la aludida.

-Señorita Tendo, si quiere opinar en mis clases, levante la mano, no es propio de una señorita hablar sin permiso- Dijo con una mirada acusadora.

_¿Cómo que sin permiso? Que estupidez…ya vera cuando…calma Akane, calma…recuerda por que estas aquí._ Pensó, respirando despacio para calmarse.

-Disculpe madame Bernard, yo…yo lo tendré en cuenta- respondió con esfuerzo.

-Eso espero…volviendo al tema…cuando un chico, se ponga muy difícil, deben emplear:

-Primero: la sonrisa, segundo: la mirada y tercero: el cabello. -Comentaba al tiempo que enumeraba con sus dedos.

-¡Ooh!- exclamaron las chicas como respuesta.

-La sonrisa, capta la atención, la mirada transmite el mensaje y el cabello les cautiva con gracia y la delicadeza-. Explico a sus alumnas

-¡Explíquenos por favor!-.

-¡Enseñenos todos los secretos!-.

-¡Que gran sabiduría!-.

-Contrólense, señoritas- pidió madame Bernard.

-Practiquen su sonrisa en el espejo por favor, una sonrisa cálida, emboba a cualquier muchacho. Si no tienen muchas razones para sonreír, evoquen momentos de gran felicidad, para que su sonrisa se vea espontanea y sincera-.

Las chicas se acomodaron frente a los espejos, y empezaron a sonreír una y otra vez. Al principio las sonrisas mas que cálidas y espontaneas, se veían macabras y forzadas. Madame Bernard pasaba viendo a cada una de las jovenes, haciendo correcciones si eran necesarias o felicitando a quienes lograban dominar la técnica.

_¡Que ridiculez! _Pensaba una peli azul no muy contenta con el resultado que veía en el espejo.

-Parezco un payaso- resoplo para si misma cruzando los brazos.

-No se ve muy feliz Tendo- comento la francesa que había llegado hasta ella.

-Creo que no puedo con la técnica- respondió con la cabeza baja.

-Oh, por favor Tendo, ¿acaso no tiene lindos recuerdos, de su novio?- pregunto Madame Bernard.

Un furioso sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica. –Yo…yo…no se ,al vez…uno que otro-.

-El primer beso podría funcionar- comento Monik, que estaba muy atenta a la conversación.

-¡Oh! Excelente idea- dijo la francesa, felicitando a Monik.

_Mi primer beso…Ranma…el beso cuando estaba en el Neko ken, ¿eso… cuenta?…Ranma…Ranma ¿fue mi primer beso?. _Meditaba frente a las mujeres, que notaron como la expresión avergonzada, de la peliazul se tornaba en una pequeña sonrisa.

-No esta mal Tendo- Dijo Madame Bernard, antes de retirarse.

-¡Felicitaciones! Lo lograste Akane!- exclamo Monik brindándole un fuerte abrazo.

_No note en que momento empecé a sonreír _pensaba Akane, inmóvil entre los brazos de su expresiva amiga.

Una vez termino de revisar a las chicas, Madame Bernard volvió a la tarima.

-Han progresado señoritas, serán expertas en poco tiempo. Ahora la mirada…siempre que hablen con un chico, mírenlo directo a los ojos, se sentirá preso de su mirada, eso es seguro. Saquen provecho de su pestañas y de vez en cuando parpadeen despacio, esto les dará un aspecto de inocencia y ternura muy efectivo- decía la instructora mientras se movía con gracia y elegancia sobre la tarima.

Inmediatamente, las chicas empezaron a practicar su mirada en los espejos. Nuevamente Madame Bernard paso revisando a cada una de las asistentes.

_Esto si que es sencillo _pensó Akane, mientras le regalaba miradas dulces al espejo.

-Muy bien Tendo- Fue el único comentario de la francesa.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro,_ ¡lo hice bien! ¡lo hice bien! …Seré como tu mama lo prometo._

-Ahora el cabello- Dijo Madame Bernard, que nuevamente se encontraba sobre la tarima. –Es un complemento; el pasar sus manos despacio por su cabello, las hace ver muy femeninas. Sí tienen el cabello largo, posen su mano cerca a la barbilla o cerca de su boca, si tienen cabello corto, acomoden su flequillo o su cabello con sus manos cerca a sus ojos; siempre con gracia y delicadeza- Finalizo con un tono sereno.

Las emocionadas chicas empezaron a practicar con su cabello.

_Cerca a los ojos, cerca a los ojos, cerca a los ojos _ se repetía Akane al realizar el ejercicio.

-Ahora, háganlo completo sugirió Madame Bernard. Sonrisa, mirada, ojos; sonrisa, mirada, ojos; sonrisa, mirada, ojos…

… Sonrisa, mirada, ojos; sonrisa, mirada, ojos; sonrisa, mirada, ojos- repetían todas las jóvenes posando frente a los espejos.

A pesar de que no quería abandonar la comodidad de su futon y la tibieza de sus cobijas, su estomago y su nariz lo obligaron a levantarse para buscar la fuente del delicioso olor. Era tarde, bastante tarde a juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entraba por la ventana.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró de frente con una somnolienta Nabiki, que traía su pijama y unas gafas para dormir en su cabello.

-Buenos días- saludo Ranma en medio de un bostezo.

-Buenos días cuñadito- respondió la mediana de las Tendo.

Bajaron las escaleras despacio y como siempre encontraron a la sonriente Kasumi, sirviendo el desayuno. Solo los platos de Ranma y Nabiki se encontraban en la mesa.

-¿Cómo amanecieron chicos?- pregunto dulcemente, la tierna ama de casa.

-Muy bien, gracias- respondió Nabiki, mientras Ranma, devoraba la comida que Kasumi acababa de servirle.

-MmMm… ¿y…fonfe…esfan…tofos?- pregunto el chico dela trenza, atragantándose con su desayuno.

-Pues veras, el tío Genma y papá se quedaron en la feria, después de…-

-¡Ranma, deja que este lindo viejito te de un abracito!- exclamo Happosai después de arrojar un balde de agua y pegarse al pecho de Ranma.

-¡Suélteme!- grito pegándole un puño en la cabeza.

-¡Oh, que malo eres Ranma, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, con un dulce viejito como yo?- dijo entre sollozos antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Me las pagara viejo libidinoso!- grito persiguiendo al anciano.

-Siempre es lo mismo en esta casa, ¿no podemos tener un día de paz?- bufo Nabiki molesta.

-Amanecieron con mucha energía –respondió Kasumi.

Después de alcanzar al viejo y propinarle unos cuantos golpes, Ranma noto que había salido de dojo usando solo unos bóxers y un esqueleto, _ pero que vergüenza _apenado regreso lo mas rápido que pudo saltando por los tejados.

Al llegar se vistió con su típica camisa roja y pantalones negros, buscando algo que hacer, se dispuso a pasear por la por la sala, el dojo, las habitaciones, reviso el cuarto de baño y nada..._que tranquilidad_pensó extrañado al no ver ni a su padre ni a su tio Soun, jugando Shogi y riendo escandalosamente, ni a Nabiki viendo televisión, o a su mama insistiendo para que le mostrara lo varonil que era, tampoco había rastro de Akane.

_¿Habra salido a correr?...ya debería haber regresado._Un delicioso aroma lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y lo llevo casi flotando a su lugar de origen : la cocina.

-Ranma, ya regresaste de tu paseo, no te escuche entrar- dijo alegre Kasumi, revolviendo el contenido de una olla, con una cuchara.

-Oye..Kasumi ¿donde esta …_Akane_...donde están todos?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca, forma relajada.

-Se quedaron en la ferie del pueblo, después de dejar a Aka...-

-¡Ni hao, Ranma!- exclamo Shampoo que apareció de repente, y abrazo de forma efusiva al chico pegando su cuerpo, y frotando sus formas contra el.  
-¡Oh Shampoo!, no sabia que vendrías, pasa por favor, ¿quieres almorzar con nosotros?- pregunto cortésmente la mayor de las Tendo.

-Shampoo, preparar delicioso almuerzo para Aireen- comento, ignorando por completo a Kasumi ofreciéndole un plato de ramen a Ranma.

- yo…esta la verdad…iba a almorzar aquí- respondió nervioso, por la mirada y cercanía de la chinita.

-¡Ran-chan!- Exclamo Ukyo, desde la puerta.

-Ukyo pasa por favor-sugirió Kasumi.

-¿Qué le haces a mi Ranchan?- pregunto fulminando con la mirada a la chica del cabello purpura.

-Aireen, comer almuerzo, que yo preparar para el con mucho amor-.

-Y con algún embrujo de seguro- respondió irónica -Mi Ranchan, no necesita de tu comida, mis okonomiyakis son sus favoritos… ¿no es así Ranma?- pregunto con los ojos brillantes, en espera de una respuesta favorecedora.

-Ni Ukyo, ni chica violenta poder competir con Shampoo, Shampoo ser le mejor cocinera ¡la favorita de Aireen!- exclamo la amazona.

-Ranchan, dinos quien es tu favorita- ordeno su amiga de la infancia.

-Aireen comer nuestros platillos, y decidir quien ser mejor- aprobó la Amazona.

-¿Qué?...pero chicas por favor, es una decisión difícil…yo _en momentos como estos lo mejor es escapar_

-¡Miren es Godzilla!-exclamo apuntando con su dedo hacia la ventana.

Las tres chicas, siguieron con su mirada la dirección del dedo-.

_Cayeron _pensó aliviado, aprovechando la oportunidad para salir corriendo de la cocina, e intentar esconderse mientras tenia tiempo. Como sospechaba solo unos segundos después dos chicas furiosas lo perseguían por todo Nerima.

-Ranchan, regresa, se que le temes a los trucos de esta loca, pero no debes preocuparte, ¡no dejare que te embruje!- grito la chica de las espátulas.

-Aireen comer comida de Shampoo y después tener cita- sugirió Shampoo con superioridad, lanzando un golpe a su oponente mientras corría.

- Shampoo, siempre jugando sucio- dijo esquivando el ataque.

-Ukyo ser buena, pero no mejor que Shampoo- comento dejando la comida de lado y preparando sus Bomboris para el combate.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- grito Ukyo haciendo frente a la pelea con su espátula.

Ranma dejo que las chicas se enfrascaran en uno de sus típicos combates, y escapo del lugar.

-Al fin puedo descansar- dijo en un suspiro caminando lentamente con los ojos cerrados hacia el Dojo. No pudo relajarse demasiado, pues la muy conocida sensación, de líquido frio corriendo por su rostro se hizo presente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la "dulce ancianita" que siempre le causaba problemas.

-Oiga… ¡no podría fijarse antes de arrojarle agua a la gente!- grito enfadada la pelirroja.

La anciana, seguramente tenia mal el oído, pues no tuvo ninguna reacción, solo volteo lentamente y regreso a su casa.

_Tengo_ _un mal presentimiento…algo se acerca; _pensó preocupado. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina al escuchar una conocida y fastidiosa voz.

-¡Cabellos de fuego ven a mi brazos!- grito Kuno , abrazando sin ninguna delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de l a chica pelirroja.

-Suéltame idiota- se quejo, acertando un golpe en el rostro del desquiciado joven, que aterrizo sobre su cabeza a algunos metros de distancia.

_Cabellos de fuego, criatura inocente y pura, tu timidez es solo un indicio del fuerte amor que sientes por mi, yo Kuno Tatewak de 17 años, hare tu sueño realidad…hoy comenzara nuestro romance de verano _pensaba aun con su cabeza calvada en el concreto el rayo azul de Furinkan.

-¡Regresa amada mía!- grito Kuno, corriendo nuevamente hacia la chica de cabellos rojos, que se había alejado una distancia considerable de el.

- Ya aléjate de mi, ¡idiota pervertido!- grito la chica pelirroja, adornando el cielo con el cuerpo de un chico nockeado gracias a una patada voladora, _como es posible que no lo entienda, me volverá loco _pensaba, caminando lentamente de regreso al Dojo Tendo.

Al acercarse a la puerta, pudo escuchar las risas de su padre y el señor Tendo _ ya están de regreso _ no terminaba de abrir la puerta, y el olor a sake ya inundaba su nariz _bebiendo de nuevo, ahora ¿que estarán celebrando?._

Entro a la sala y encontró a toda la familia reunida, todos a excepción de Akane, unos letreros colgados en la pared llamaron su atención: pronto la boda Saotome Tendo, decía claramente _ ¿boda? ¿Qué están tramando ahora estos locos?_

-¡Ranma, preciosa abrázame fuerte!- exclamo el anciano Happosai.

-No moleste viejo- dijo propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cosa que no fue difícil dado el estado de embriaguez que tenia el anciano.

-Muchacho…mal…edu…cado…Mmm…cocha… pacha- dijo enredado el anciano, antes de dormirse en el suelo.

Soun y Genma al ver el estado de su venerable maestro, no dudaron en aprovechar la oportunidad y pisotearlo sin compasión.

-¡Oigan!... ¿que quieren decir eso letreros? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?-

-¡Hijo! Eres tan afortunado- comento Nodoka con una sonrisa

-Pronto Akane será la novia perfecta, y al fin nuestro sueño de unir las escuelas se cumplirá, ¿no es así Tendo?- dijo Genma

-Tiene toda la razón Saotome- respondió Soun, tomando un poco de saque.

-¿ De…de…que están hablando?- pregunto furiosamente sonrojado.

-¡Si, ya pronto veremos a nuestro heredero por aquí!- exclamo Genma ignorando por completo a su hijo.

-¡Oh soy tan feliz!- sollozo Soun, antes de convertirse en un mar de lagrimas.

_Borrachos…algo no esta bien aquí, _paso su mirada por el lugar, buscando alguien que le explicara las cosas de una vez. _Un momento, ¿donde esta Akane? _– ¿donde esta Akane?- pregunto con algo de preocupación.

-Ella se encuentra muy bien hijo mío- dijo con su voz suave la señora Saotome.

_Seguro la durmieron o golpearon, para intentar casarnos a la fuerza_– ¿Donde esta? ¿Que fue lo que le hicieron?- pregunto sintiendo como su paciencia se agotaba.

-Cálmate Ranma- respondió dulcemente Kasumi, colocando su mano en el hombro del muchacho.-Intente decírtelo hoy, pero no tuve oportunidad, Akane, se fue a un curso de verano-.

_¿Akane en un curso de verano?_ -Kasumi, ¿como crees que voy a caer con algo asi?, yo voy al mismo salón que Akane, y se que no reprobó nada, por lo tanto, no puede estar en un curso de verano- inquirio _ Soy tan brillante, ninguna de sus engaños puede confundir al gran Ranma Saotome _pensaba con una egocéntrica sonrisa.

-No ese tipo de curso Ranma, ella fue a un curso para novias- aclaro Kasumi, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico de la trenza.

_Curso para novias _– ¿ahh…a que te refieres Kasumi?- indago el chico de la trenza.

-¡Nosotros lo explicaremos!- exclamo Soun con su micrófono.

-Claro que si Tendo- apoyo Genma, vertiendo un poco de sake frio sobres su cabeza, para provocar su transformación. Estoy listo comunico rápidamente con cartel.

El curso de verano para señoritas "la novia perfecta" decía el letrero del adormilado panda que se movía frente a el.

_La novia perfecta… _pensó sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¡Que lo tiene todo en su lugar!- exclamo Soun

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al unisonó, Ranma, Kasumi y Nodoka.

-Mmm…digo…digo…el lugar que lo tiene todo- corrigió el mareado caballero.

Piscinas verdes

-¡spa al aire libre!

Maquillaje privado

-¡Zonas verdes profesionales!-

Dos por uno

Soun leyó detenidamente el letrero de su querido amigo panda, antes de proseguir, tomando un poco de aire continuo –Dos por uno, es tres Saotome, me sorprende que no sepa algo así- concluyo antes de caer desmayado, junto al maestro Hapossai.

Es un jenio decía esta vez el letrero del panda, que no pudo evitar el golpe que su hijo le propino en la cabeza y lo dejo en el mismo estado que su amigo y su maestro, durmiendo y roncando sonoramente.

-Genio es con, g, deberías aprender a escribir ¡en lugar de hacer tantas boberías!- grito exaltado Ranma.

Nabiki, pudo ver un volante rosa, asomándose por la ropa de su padre, sin dudarlo lo tomo rápida y disimuladamente. –Interesante- comento después de leer,la mediana de las Tendo que hasta ahora se había mantenido como observadora del espectáculo. –Yo me retiro- anuncio antes de abandonar el lugar-.

-¿Como hicieron para obligarla a ir?- le pregunto el chico de la trenza a las dos personas que se encontraban con el, o, bueno a las dos personas sobrias, que se encontraban con el.

-Akane fue por voluntad propia- Respondió Kasumi.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?...pero ¿por que una chica tan violenta y poco femenina, iría a un lugar así?- pregunto totalmente confundido Ranma.

-Hijo, hablar de esa forma de tu prometida…no es nada varonil- comento Nodoka.

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, al escuchar el tono ligeramente frio que su madre había usado con el , paso saliva nervioso y le respondió –Ti…tienes razón mama, lo que digas-.

-Akane, regresara en tres semanas, no debes preocuparte por nada, Ranma.- comento Kasumi con su típica sonrisa.

-Entiendo- respondió secamente.- Mejor me voy a dar un baño, buenas noches- dijo levantándose para retirarse _lo entiendo todo._

-Ranma- llamo dulcemente Kasumi, haciendo que el chico de la trenza se detuviera y volteara a verla.- Akane, me pidió que la despidiera de ti, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes por que…-

-Entiendo, gracias Kasumi- interrumpió el muchacho antes de continuar su camino.

Era irónico, hacia unas cuantas horas, había estado en la bañera, contento, imaginando unas vacaciones tranquilas junto a ella…pero ella… -Esa niña boba- comento para si mismo, golpeando suavemente el agua con su puño. _Esa niña boba, ahora entiendo, si ella se fue por voluntad propia, lo hizo, lo hizo para alejarse de mi. _

-¡Al fin!- dijo en un suspiro –serán tres semanas, libre, ¡libre de Ranma!, ¿no es genial P-chan?- exclamo alegre Akane, abrazando al cerdito contra su pecho. – Libre de Ranma, libre de Ranma, libre de Ranma- cantaba alegremente su prometida, dando vueltas.

-Cui, cui, cui ,cui- respondía el cerdo con su picara sonrisa. Girando con Akane.

Movio rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado, como un intento de frenar su loca imaginación y sacar esas imágenes de su mente.

-A quien le importa- refunfuño antes de salir de la bañera, _yo aquí, arrugado, como una pasa vivente, y ella feliz en su estúpido curso, ni siquiera quiso despedirse de mi_ pensó mirando sus manos arrugadas por el agua caliente.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, _ yo también puedo Akane, también puedo y este…será el mejor verano-_ ¡te lo aseguro!- afirmo seguro antes de salir del baño dejando escapar una que otra risa.

En su habitación Akane, se preparaba para dormir, buscó su pijama y empezó a cambiarse.

- Pensé, que se me iba a entumecer la cara con tanta sonrisa- dijo viéndose al espejo, sobando suavemente sus cachetes; _lo importante es que ya domino la técnica, _pensó feliz, caminando hacia su cama.

_Es tan sencilla, todo lo que tengo que hacer es…_ no pudo evitar que otra pequeña sonrisa se adueñara de su rostro al recordar a su prometido._ Tengo recuerdos de sobra para esta técnica_ pensó acomodándose entre las cobijas _ y saber que no pude despedirme de el…pero como despertarlo cuando dormía tan plácidamente. _Pensó algo melancólico.

-Buenas noches Ranma- dijo es un suspiro antes de caer presa del sueño.

Continuara….

* * *

Lo se, quieren matarme...¿como pude tardar una semana en esto? jeje :P debo confesar , que ,si he tenido tiempo , solo que las palabras en mi cabeza no fluyen, y los distractores se hacen presentes siempre...si hay algo que me gusta mas que escribir, es leer, y he estado leyendo unos Fics geniales, mi tardanza se la debo a ls excelentes escritores de esta pagina jeje :P.

Bueno ¿que les digo?...¿que les cuento?...¡ya se! estuve viendo imágenes de okomiyakis, y Dios como se me antoja uno,mmmm me dio hambre diganme si no se ven deliciosos ./_UIXOn06Pz70/SgTFecsU3hI/AAAAAAAAGzU/NaxCppCjfrY/s800/Okonomiyaki+1+. Si no pueden ver la pagina, busquen una imagen, que al fin y al cabo ¡para eso tienen internet!

¡Rutaby! hola jejeje me acuerdo que tu comentaste mi primer cap, y pues queria agradecerte, tuve que borrar tu lindo review U_U todavia no supero esa perdida jejeje

pues nada muchas gracias, espero que te guste este cap, aunque para serte sincera, yo no estoy muy satisfecha con el, hice lo mejor que pude :D. Me gusto imaginar a Ranma en bóxer y esqueleto ( Cof,cof ...no es que sea pervertida, para nada ...pero me gusta esa pinta).

Ahora si, me despido, y espero poder actualizar pronto... ¡Opinen! ¿Aburrido?, ¿Entretenido?, ¿Algún error?...háganme saber su opinión, que para mí es de muchísima importancia. Cualquier, duda, queja, comentarios, sugerencia, o reclamo es bienvenido.

Kagome1010


	3. 3 Un gran dia

Chicos y chicas, en serio quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, he estado bloqueada,pero bueno sigo intentando sacar lo mejor de mi...espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Los personajes de Ranma ½, le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, ninguno es mío, o por lo menos ninguno de este capítulo. Hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro, solo quiero entretenerme e intentar entretenerlos un rato.

A leer se ha dicho…

La,la,la,la,la_personajes hablan_

_La,la,la,la,la _personajes piensan

La,la,la,la,la carteles de Genma :P

**UN GRAN DIA**

Nuevamente el olor a comida, logro que despertara de su nada placentero sueño. En un par de minutos un ya aseado joven esperaba junto al comedor el desayuno.

-Ranma, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- saludo alegremente la mayor de las Tendo.

-Ajam- respondió desinteresadamente.

Poco a poco, los demás miembros de la familia fueron apareciendo y ocupando su respectivo lugar en el comedor.

Un manchón negro salto y se acomodo junto a Ranma. -¡Buenos días mi...Noooo ¡ ¡Akane!, ¿donde estas Akane?- clamaba con lagrimas en los ojos, el pequeño de que alguien pudiera responder, el chico de la trenza logro asestarle un golpe en la cabeza. –No moleste viejo libidinoso-. Exclamo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Ranma! Que malo eres, voy por Akane. ¡Akaneeee!- grito el anciano saliendo del lugar.

-¿No extrañas a Akane cuñadito?- pregunto Nabiki.  
-Estoy satisfecho, gracias Kasumi- exclamo retirándose de la mesa, dejando a unas sorprendidas hermanas y a dos hombres devorando su desayuno concentrados.

Después de un largo entrenamiento en el Dojo , el joven de la trenza se encontró de repente recostado sobre el tejado de la habitación de cierta jovencita, el canto de las aves, y los sonidos de la casa llegaban a sus oídos, no había rastro del aura radiante de su prometida. Suspiro al comprender lo ridícula que resultaba su visita, si la habitación estaba vacía -yo no extraño a esa marimacho- mascullo entre dientes el chico de la trenza, tomando un rumbo indefinido.

La caminata, por las extrañamente serenas calles de Nerima, se torno aburrida al ver la gente pasar junto a el, totalmente metida en sus asuntos._ ¿Dónde andarán Rioga, Mousse o el estúpido de Kuno hoy? _ Se pregunto al no escuchar el típico: ¡Muere Saotome!; Sus pies pronto lo llevaron hasta un lugar bastante familiar, la vista hizo que su estomago despertara y corrió para adentrarse en el establecimiento.

-¿Cerrado?- leyó incrédulamente, si había algo que su amiga de la infancia no hacia con mucho agrado era, cerrar su negocio, temeroso de que se encontrara enferma, y ansioso por comer un bocadillo, miro por cada ventana y rendija, pero el silencio del lugar revelaba la ausencia de la chica _algo importante ha de estar haciendo Uchan._

- ¿Y?, ¿Qué tal tu verano cuñadito?- pregunto Nabiki, que se acercaba, sosteniendo un cono de helado de limón

-Bastante bien- respondió de manera relajada, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

-¿Seguro? –inquirió la mediana de las Tendo. – Sinceramente caminar solo por las calles, no me parece la definición de un buen verano- agrego.

-¡Ja!, y lo dice la chica que precisamente camina sola por la calle , gran cosa- respondió tajante.

Por un momento Nabiki frunció el cejo, pero su cara adquirió casi instantáneamente su expresión fría y calculadora habitual.- ¡Oh Ranma!, yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, no es que te interese, pero, yo si empecé mi verano de una manera normal, en la heladería, con mis amigas.-

_Este…será el mejor verano. _–Apenas comienzo Nabiki- comento son una sonrisa de seguridad antes de irse saltando por los tejados.

-Interesante- murmuro la chica, que continuo su camino, saboreando su helado.

-¡Ohhhh Shampoo!- dijo cantarinamente asomándose dentro de Nekohanten.

-¡Saotome! ¿De nuevo has venido a molestar a mi hermosa Shampoo?- le grito enojado Mousse a una chica de cabello corto.-¡Oh Saotome! ¿Desde cuando adoptaste el peinadito de tu prometida?-

-¡Estoy aquí, cegatón!, mejor ponte los fondos de botella esos, antes de que lastimes a alguien- exclamo el joven de la trenza.

-Se llaman anteojos ignorante- murmuro el chico pato.

-¿y donde esta Shampoo?- pregunto

-Mi hermosa Shampoo, esta haciendo sus entregas, ¡no te atrevas a molestarla tú, maldito perver…!-

-¡Cuak! ¡Cuak! ¡Cuak! ¡Cuak! ¡Cuak!- graznaba un furioso pato.

-Nos vemos Mousse- dijo Ranma, dejando una cubeta sobre la mesa mas cercana antes de salir del establecimiento.

Su verano iba a ser espectacular, un Saotome no dependía de nadie, y él, el más guapo y fuerte de todos los chicos de la ciudad, no tendría problemas para hallar distracciones, comenzó a correr por las calles de Nerima con sus objetivos en mente: _Comida, entrenamiento y diversión._

* * *

Su muy bien entrenado reloj biológico, la despertó antes de que sonara el despertador, como reflejo abrió los ojos despacio, para impedir el paso de la luz, luz, que no se hizo presente, arrastro su cuerpo hacia arriba buscando la prueba clara dela llegada de un nuevo día, de repente un pequeño punto azul se asomo bajo un enorme cubrecama rosa.

-Que bien dormí- dijo en un bostezo. El típico comienzo del día para Akane Tendo, era salir a correr, y este no fue la excepción. Se encontró con unas personas en el camino, al parecer cocineros o meseros, o alguna cosa relacionada con la cocina por su atuendo, después de darle unas cuantas vueltas a la mansión, decidió entrar al escuchar signos claros de actividad dentro de la misma. De camino a su cuarto encontró a varias chicas caminando hacia al comedor.

-¡Buenos días Akane!- saludo cantarinamente Monik.

-Buenos días- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas eh?- pregunto Monik

-Pues…-

-¡Ejercitándote seguro! Desde que te vi, supe que eras una chica con mucha energía, que se mantiene en forma y cuida de su salud…eso es bueno en una chica de tu edad….-

-lo se, lo se- interrumpió la chica de cabello azulado, intentando evitar un eterno monologo de la chica. -¿Cómo amaneciste Sophie?- pregunto a la chica que se encontraba callada y casi escondida tras Monik.

-Muy, muy bien…gracias- respondió en un tono apenas audible. -Ak…Akane…esto…tu ¿leíste el horario?- pregunto con un poco mas de volumen la tímida chica.

-Jejeje Akane es una chica muy enérgica y activa, pero algo distraída, se nota que no leyó el horario, de ser así ya estaría vestida para el desayuno, para no llegar tarde ¡qué preguntas tan bobas haces Sophie!, definitivamente a veces hablas de mas, ¿verdad que si A…ka...ne?-.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- grito Akane corriendo hacia su habitación. ¡_¿Horario?, no pudo Sophie preguntar antes._

A pesar de lo que algunos chicos puedan pensar, Akane logro una proeza, bañarse y arreglarse en menos de diez minutos. Entro en el salón cuando las últimas chicas se sentaban, por suerte, según ella, una silla se encontraba vacía y a su alcance.

-Akane, te he guardado un lugar- dijo Monik con una sonrisa.

-En verdad te lo agradezco Monik- respondió ella con una sonrisa aun mayor en su rostro.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque ella nunca bajo la guardia, pues para ella un desayuno normal, incluía una fiera lucha entre un panda gigante y una pequeña pelirroja o un ancianito pervertido saltando hacia su pecho en cuanto veía la oportunidad.

-En verdad estuvo delicioso-comento Akane saliendo del comedor.

-Lo se, y además fue un desayuno bastante balanceado, lo que es bueno, porque el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día, debe tener una porción de frutas, lácteos…-

- Miss Tendo, ¿puede venir un momento por favor?- pidió Madame Bernard

- Por supuesto- respondió acercándose

-Miss Tendo, quería preguntarle la razón por la cual se retraso para el desayuno esta mañana- pronuncio calmadamente la francesa.

_Diablos…_ - Eh si señora, pues resulta que no había leído el horario… por las mañanas siempre salgo a correr…y-

-Entiendo, espero que no se repita mañana-

-Si señora, me ejercitare mas temprano-

-Miss Tendo, no se preocupe por el ejercicio, aquí las haremos ejercitarse bastante-.

_Si claro, como no…_ -Esta bien- termino con una sonrisa.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, después de lograr que Monik se quedara en su habitación, ahora tenia que encontrar el horario si no quería tener ningún problema mas adelante.

Paso rápidamente la mirada por la habitación sin éxito alguno -A ver…¿Dónde me metería yo si fuera un horario- dijo para si misma, antes de empezar a revolcar la cama y los objetos del armario, cuando su paciencia estaba llegando al limite, pudo ver una hoja rosa , pegada tras la puerta.

-Con que ahí estaba- dijo en un suspiro. Tomo la hoja en sus manos y empezó a leer

_Lunes:_

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Clase de belleza (variada): 1.00 pm_

_Urbanidad y buenas maneras de comportamiento: 3.30 pm_

_Gimnasio: 6.00 pm_

_Martes: _

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Clase de belleza (variada): 3.00 pm_

_Gimnasio: 6.00 pm_

_Miércoles _

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Cocina: 2.00 pm_

_Urbanidad y buenas maneras de comportamiento: 4.00 pm  
Gimnasio: 6.00 pm_

_Jueves_

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Clase de belleza (variada): 4.00 pm_

_Gimnasio: 6.00 pm_

_Viernes_

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Cocina: 2.00 pm_

_Urbanidad y buenas maneras de comportamiento: 4.00 pm  
Gimnasio: 6.00 pm_

_Sábado_

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Clase de belleza (variada): 2.30 pm_

_Domingo_

_Desayuno: 8.00 am_

_Clase de Madame Bernard: 9.00 am -11.00 am_

_Almuerzo: 12.30 pm_

_Clase de belleza (variada): 2.30 pm_

-¡Wow! Solo dos clases de cocina, podre sobrevivir- dijo aliviada.

Descanso un rato, y antes de darse cuenta, ya era la hora de clase, bajo rápido al salón en el que habían recibido su clase anterior, efectivamente, allí se encontraban algunas chicas, y Madame Bernard de nuevo en la tarima, una vez que todas las chicas se encontraban allí, la clase dio inicio.

-Misses, me gustaría empezar preguntándoles ¿Qué es lo que creen ustedes que hace bellas a las mujeres?-

Monik, que se encontraba junto a Akane, levanto su mano enérgicamente.

-La escuchamos miss Monik- sentencio la maestra

-Pues, para mi la mejor cualidad que tenemos las mujeres, es que cuando es necesario sabemos escuchar…

-Eso es muy …-

-He leído que muchos chicos detestan que las chicas hablen y hablen sin cesar y no les den tiempo de expresarse…

-…-

-a mi por ejemplo siempre me inculcaron que escuchara con atención a los demás antes de dar mis opiniones…

-Gracias miss…

Y es que ¿a quien no le gusta que lo escuchen? Por supuesto que a nadie, que cosa mas linda que alguien se interese por ti y tus problemas, emociones, opiniones e ideas.

-¡Gracias!... miss Monik, es usted muy amable- dijo la maestra algo exasperada.

-De nada , miss Bernard, fue un gusto- concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Miss Sophie, ¿le gustaría darnos su opinión?- pregunto

Sophie con sus brazos cruzados y su pose insegura respondió en un tono difícilmente audible.- ¿Su rostro?-

Interrogo a cada una de las alumnas, obteniendo respuestas de todo tipo, como: cabello, familia, dinero, educación, ojos, status, caderas, cuerpo…etc.

Hasta que llego a la chica de cabellos azules, que respondió con convicción: -la fuerza-.

Respuesta que ninguna de las presentes esperaba, pero que no causo demasiada sorpresa a comparación de las otras.

-Pues, queridas Misses, quiero decirles que ninguna de ustedes me ha dado la respuesta correcta…por eso, quiero que cada una de ustedes tome una de las bolsas que se encuentran en el armario de la salida, deben ponerse el traje, que es especial para la clase de hoy, las espero aquí en quince minutos.-

Todas corrieron emocionadas a vestirse y en unos segundos el salón se encontraba vacio.

-Esto debe ser una broma- mascullo para si misma con los puños apretados. Busco entre su ropa un abrigo, se lo puso y salió rápidamente para el salón.

Llego y encontró a unas chicas apenadas e inseguras, otras se mostraban alegres y confiadas.

-Miss Tendo, puede quietarse el abrigo por favor- pidió educadamente la maestra.

- ¡Me rehusó! … ¡¿como puede usted pedirnos que nos vistamos así? Esta muy equivocada si…si…cree que…nos vestiremos como pervertidas- termino casi en un susurro.

-Hacerla sentir como una pervertida es lo que menos quiero Miss Akane, por favor escuche la clase y cálmese- le respondió la francesa de modo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

-Pero, pero…_mama lo hizo, yo también lo hare…_esta bien, Madame Bernard- replico conteniéndose.

Se quito su abrigo, dejando a la vista el vestuario estrafalario que traía, una falda que podía considerarse más una bufanda, y un mini top de tiritas, ambos de brillante cuero rojo, complementando el vestuario unos tacones de aguja demasiado largos para una chica decente, en su opinión.

-Señoritas , se preguntaran por que he hecho que se vistan con estas ropas que podrían considerarse como "indecentes" , pues, lo que hace bellas a las mujeres es su personalidad, pero lo que encanta en verdad es : La actitud. Hoy les enseñare a tener una actitud totalmente femenina y con clase.-

-¡Oohh!- exclamo el grupo de jóvenes.

-Quiero que quede claro, que no las convertiré en chicas déspotas y creídas, la amabilidad y sencillez, son cualidades que siempre deben mantener una novia perfecta. Ahora aprenderemos a caminar ¿alguna voluntaria? -

Una chica bastante confiada, recorrió el salón, mostrando un excelente manejo de los enormes tacones, meneando sus caderas de lado a lado, y moviendo su cabello.

-Muy bien, ¿señorita…?- inquirió la Francesa.

-Ayumi- respondió la aludida con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Pero su forma tiene algunas fallas, quiero que todas pongan atención-

Las alumnas se acercaron para escuchar la lección.

-No se trata de mover exageradamente las caderas de lado a lado, como una pelota loca. Primero debemos adoptar una postura apropiada, mentón arriba, hombros atrás, sacando pecho, y metiendo el abdomen.

Se camina de forma natural, como si tuvieran zapatos bajos, nada de caminar con las rodillas flexionadas, que se ve terrible, practiquen apoyando primero la punta y después el tacón.-

Las chicas comenzaron a practicar , aunque se veían mas como robots, poco a poco fueron logrando un resultado aceptable, excepto una una chica de cabellos azules, que se había torcido el pie unas tres veces.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo? ¡- pregunto retóricamente, frustrada al no ver ningún avance.

-¿Es la primera vez que usa tacones Miss Tendo? Pregunto la maestra que llegaba para evaluar su progreso.

-Nunca unos tan altos- respondió algo avergonzada.

_Se nota _– Ya veo, Miss Tendo, aunque se debe caminar con paso firme, usted esta poniendo demasiada fuerza en sus pasos, como no esta acostumbrada a mantener el equilibrio en este tipo de zapatos, su fuerza es la que causa las torceduras-

-Oh, eso podría ser verdad-dijo con un gotita en su frente.

-Imagine, que camina las sobre nubes, no quiere atravesarlas y caer al vacio ¿verdad?-

-No claro, claro que no-

Lentamente, y cual Bambi aprendiendo a caminar, Akane logro atravesar el salón de ida y vuelta con los enormes tacones sin que se le torciera el pie. Se espero expectante de una felicitación de su maestra, que se limito a decir antes de continuar con su recorrido - Mucho mejor miss Tendo, practique hasta que lo se sienta mas natural-

-Claro- respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Parece que ya dominan un poco su forma de caminar, ahora pasaremos de nuevo, al tema de las caderas- Dijo antes de dar un par de palmadas, en un parpadeo un grupo de chicas vestida de rosa, dejo juntó a cada una de las alumnas un extraño artefacto, eran dos gongs separados por un pequeño espacio. -Vamos a practicar el movimiento de cadera- Madame Bernard entro en el espacio de los Gongs y empezó a mover su cadera sin hacer ningún ruido. –Hagan ustedes lo mismo- pidió la francesa sin detenerse. Las chicas comenzaron de inmediato.

-Miren creo que lo… - GOOOOONG

-jajaja pero que torpe e…-GOOOOOONG

-Cállense que no me dejan concen… -GOOOONG

-No puedo…-GOOOONG

-Por que eres muy cadero…GOOOONG

-Sigan practicando, que hasta que no lo logren todas no podremos salir- Dijo Madame Bernard antes de dejar la sala.

-¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¿ que tal lo ha…- GOOOONG pregunto Monik.

-¿Qué dijiste? GOOONG- respondió Akane levantando la voz.

-¿Qué, que tal lo…- GOOOONG.

Akane decidió dejar de intentar escuchar en vano, y concentrarse en su objetivo, pues lograba ver los labios de Monik moviéndose, pero todo lo que escuchaba era: GOOOONG.

Después de unos treinta minutos, Madame Bernard regreso con una humeante taza de te, solo algunas chicas seguían haciendo que los Gongs sonaran, Akane había logrado después de varios fracasos que su gong no sonara y eso la hacia realmente feliz.

-Madame Bernard, ya lo logre, ¿que es lo que sigue?- dijo la chica de cabellos azules con una gran emoción

-Paciencia Miss Tendo, algunas de sus compañeras no han logrado completar el ejercicio- respondió antes de tomar un sorbo de su te y salir de nuevo.

-Oh si, disculpe- dijo risueña.

Diez minutos después, en el salón no se escuchaba ningún Gong, Madame Bernard entro y les hizo señas para que salieran; así lo hicieron las alumnas.- Practiquen su forma de caminar Misses-

Pronto se vieron junto a una construcción, una pequeña casa las dejaba fuera de la vista de los trabajadores.- ¿Qué…que hacemos aquí, Madame Bernard?- pregunto Akane con genuina curiosidad.

-Trabajaremos la actitud señoritas- respondió; Tomando a Akane de un brazo empezó el recorrido frente a la construcción. A medida que estaban mas cerca soltó el brazo de la joven alumna- Ahora practique, la forma de caminar- le susurro.

Akane se sentía algo intimidada, pero aun así, lo hizo, todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que uno de los muchos comentarios que hacían los trabajadores llego a sus oídos.

-Mi vida, con ese cuerpazo divino, haría maravillas- exclamo uno de los hombres que llevaba una carretilla con arena.

-Tendo, la lección es no dejar que ninguno de estos comenta….

-¡PERVERTIDO!, ¿Qué me cree? Le enseñare a no meterse conmigo, ¡QUE FALTA DE RESPETO!- grito Akane, sosteniéndose sobre la arena, tomando fuertemente al hombre de la camisa con uno de sus puños, estaba a punto de darle una paliza, que seguro jamás olvidaría, pero Madame Bernard, se paro junto a ella, y levantando un poco la voz ordeno :

–Miss Tendo bájese de ahí inmediatamente -

Una vez que Akane cumplió con lo pedido, Madame Bernard recupero su compostura y dijo elegantemente: -Le presento mis excusas en nombre de Miss Tendo, ella esta aprendiendo a comportarse como una señorita decente-

-No hay problema señora, ariscas me gustan mas- contesto el hombre sin ninguna vergüenza.

Una vena empezó a palpitar en la frente de Akane, su aura furiosa empezó a asomarse rápidamente, apretó sus puños con fuerza y mando una mirada fulminante al emisor de esa frase. Madame Bernard, haciendo gala de su intelecto y sexto sentido femenino, la tomo por el brazo y rápidamente la llevo con sus compañeras.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Madame Bernard?- pregunto Ayumi, en representación de todas las chicas, que habían observado todo, desde la ventana de la casa.

-La demostración, de lo que no deben hacer-

-¿Pero como se supone que debo reaccionar a algo así, me faltan al respeto y debo quedarme callada y aguantarlo?- pregunto Akane en voz alta, bastante alterada por su orgullo herido.

-Miss Tendo, entiendo perfectamente su sentir, pero la lección, requiere que usted aprenda a controlarse. No debe dejar que esos comentarios la afecten, no se enfade, pero tampoco se sienta cohibida o apenada. Nada de lo que esos hombres puedan decirle, debe alterar su actitud y confianza.- Explico la francesa.

Todas las alumnas reflexionaron sobre las palabras de su maestra, _esto si que va a ser difícil para mi _ pensaba la chica de cabellos azulados, mirando por la ventana a los molestos hombres.

Una chica de largo cabello morado oscuro, levanto la mano, y antes de que le otorgaran la palabra dijo -Yo quiero ir Madame Bernard, esto será pan comido para mi-

-Esta bien Miss Ayumi, venga conmigo-

Las dos salieron y realizaron el mismo viaje que Akane, con la diferencia de que, Ayumi, no se altero en lo mas mínimo con los desagrádales comentarios de los hombres; Casi parecía, que la alentaban a seguir con su caminar coqueto, caminaba segura y sonriente, y así mismo regreso a la casita, con sus compañeras.

-Como dije pan comido- comento engreídamente al regresar. Un par de chicas se acerco para felicitarla _esperaba un aplauso, pero su admiración secreta me basta _pensó Ayumi con una sonrisa.

Después de unas siete demostraciones de lo que debía hacer, fue el turno de Akane nuevamente, estaba decidida a pasar la prueba, sencillamente ignoraría los estúpidos comentarios, no podía ser muy difícil.

Comenzó el recorrido, caminando con paso firme pero delicado, sonriendo y luciendo el traje rojo de la manera más elegante que logro.

-Ush… ¿Quién pidió pollo? Que yo quiero los perniles-

-A mi déjenme la pechuga que se ve deliciosa, ¡MAMITA!-

-¡A ESTA MAMAZOTA SI LE DOY LOS HIJOS QUE QUIERA! -

Muchos comentarios por el estilo se escucharon, pero Akane logro llegar al final y empezar a devolverse sin mostrar ninguna turbación, una sonrisa de felicidad se apodero de su rostro al calcular unos 30 metros entre ella y la meta-

-¡UY MI AMOR! ¡¿Quién fuera el afortunado dueño de esas toronjitas?-

Akane paro en seguida ante aquel comentario _¡¿Mi amor? ¡¿Dueño? ¡¿TORONJITAS? _ Tendría que repetir la prueba, seguro; Pero ignorar eso no era una opción. Haciendo gala de una excelente puntería, tomo una piedra de considerables proporciones y la lanzo directo a la cabeza del autor de las molestas palabras, mientras gritaba con los ojos cerrados:- ¡PERVERTIDOOO!-

_Lo mejor será dejar a Miss Tendo para el final, ver a sus compañeras la motivara _pensó Madame Bernard, tomando a su alumna del brazo para conducirla a la casa.

* * *

La vida de Ranma Saotome estaba siempre llena de problemas, sus supuestas prometidas siempre lo acosaban, sus eternos y cada vez mas numerosos enemigos, aparecían de repente retándolo y hoy ; Hoy estaba mas solo que el maestro Happosai antes de escapar de la cueva, en que lo habían encerrado Genma y Soun.

-Ni Hao Airen- saludo alegremente Shampoo, aterrizando sobre su cabeza.

-Hola Shampoo, ¿Cómo has estado?-saludo una vez logro quitarse la bicicleta de encima.

-Shampoo, feliz de ver Airen, ¿Airen feliz de ver Shampoo?- pregunto, abrazándose efusivamente al cuello del chico de la trenza.

-Sham…poo no puedo…res…pirar-dijo tratando de liberarse del fuerte abrazo.

-Airen llevar Shampoo a cita-

-Si, esta bien-

-¡Pero! ¿Por que Airen no querer salir con Shampoo?... ¿que decir?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Esta bien- repitió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Este ser el día más feliz de Shampoo- dijo emocionada tomándolo del brazo.

-Shampoo, yo…este la verdad me gustaría comer algo- dijo esperando un plato de Ramen casi al instante, como era típico.

-¡Oh! Todo lo que Airen quiera, pero nosotros comer después de cita- exclamo apretando aun mas su agarre.

-Pero…_yo tengo hambre ahora…_esta bien– dijo riendo nerviosamente y siguió caminando, podría esperar un poco. No es que él fuera una maquina de comer, que necesitaba recargas cada media hora o dejaba de funcionar .No, no, no, no; Él era una maquina de comer, que de hecho necesitaba recargas cada media hora, pero el no dejaría de funcionar por esperar un poco.

**Click… click… click **–Estas fotos se venderán muy bien- dijo Nabiki para si misma guardando su cámara fotográfica; No era fácil hacer mucho dinero en el verano, sus ingresos disminuían considerablemente, claro que se había prevenido para esto y el ultimo día de clases hizo un remate: "Las mejores fotos de Cabellos de fuego y Akane Tendo, edición limitada", de la cual Kuno Tatewaki fue el principal comprador.

Ya que su hermanita menor, se encontraba fuera, gentilmente decidió vigilar a su cuñadito, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad de ganar dinero a costa de el ¿por que no aprovecharla?, disimuladamente empezó a seguir a la "feliz parejita" que caminaba a unos pasos de ella. ¿_Cuñadito, cuñadito, cuanto ganare con esto? _Los siguió, para darse cuenta de que entraron en una feria que estaba de paso en la ciudad.

-Shampoo y Airen montar en todas las atracciones- exclamo, abrazándose mas a su adorado chico.

-Lo que digas Shampoo- respondió desinteresadamente, _diablos, que hambre tengo._

_-_¿Airen estar preocupado por algo? no parecer disfrutar cita con Shampoo- dijo la chinita.

-¡Oh pero claro que estoy disfrutando de nuestra cita!...pero la verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre, y así no puedo prestarte la atención que mereces - dijo de la forma mas lastimera que encontró, esperando conmover el corazón de la amazona y obtener un buen tazón de Ramen.

-Pobre Airen, si Airen casarse con Shampoo, nunca pasar hambre, Shampoo prometer-exclamo abrazándose fuertemente al cuello del chico de la trenza.

-Sham..poo…po…por…por favor- atino a decir, mientras sentía que el aire de sus pulmones se escapaba.

**Click **– Esto se pone cada vez mejor- musito para si misma luciendo una picara sonrisa en su rostro. –Son 500 yens señorita- dijo el vendedor de algodón de azúcar.

- Oh, un momento… ¡Oh no! señor he perdido mi monedero, yo… cuanto lo siento no puedo pagarle- dijo en medio de sollozos.

-¡Oh, una señorita tan linda como usted, no se ve bien llorando! será por cuenta de la casa, no se preocupe- respondió amablemente el hombre.

- Eso no parece justo señor, yo debo pagarle, si… si quiere puede enviar la cuenta a la casa de los Kuno, así me sentiría mucho mejor- pronuncio con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo que diga señorita-

-Gracias, hasta luego buen señor- dijo alejándose con una sonrisa.

-BUUUUUU-

-¡¿Qué ser eso?- pregunto Shampoo asustada.

-¿Decías algo?- pregunto Ranma distraído.

-Shampoo escuchar ruidos extraños- pronuncio llena de miedo.

-Debe ser tu imaginación-

-No ser imaginación, Shampoo estar segura de…¡AHHHH!-

De la nada una enorme figura de capa negra apareció frente a ella- Chupare toda tu sangreee- dijo el ente. La pobre Amazona muerta de miedo cerró sus ojos escondiendo las lágrimas que se asomaban y grito con fuerza:- ¡Shampoo ser muy joven y hermosa para morir!-

Ranma, intento calmarla, tocando su hombro, susurro: – todo esta bien Shampoo, es solo un disfraz-

_¿Disfraz? _Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, y vio la figura que tenia en frente -¡Ser solo hombre feo, con disfraz!- exclamo señalando al hombre.

-Creo que la asuste demasiado señorita- dijo el hombre disfrazado.

-¡Shampoo vengarse por esta humillación!- grito amenazando al hombre con uno de sus bomboris.

-No Shampoo espera…- trato de intervenir Ranma, pero el falso vampiro y la chinita ya se encontraban en una persecución.

_¿Qué haría Akane en una situación así? _ Pensó con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la chica de cabellos azulados, tomando el brazo de Ranma instintivamente.

-Yo no escuche nada Akane, seguro fue tu imaginación- respondió acercándose disimuladamente un poco a su prometida.

-Chupare toda tu sangreee- dijo una enorme figura, que se apareció frente a ellos. Akane inmediatamente se resguardo tras la espalda del chico y grito presa del panico- ¡Ranma, por favor sálvame!-

-Es solo un hombre disfrazado Akane, mira- le dijo con ternura, acariciando su cabello lentamente.

-No, me gustan estas cosas…por favor sácame de aquí Ranma- murmuro en medio de sollozos, abrazándose al cuerpo de su prometido en busca de refugio.

_Es tan miedosa _pensó Ranma algo sonrojado, dejó escapar una pequeña risita y salió del lugar en busca de Shampoo y el pobre hombre disfrazado.

-¡Airen! ¡Shampoo estar aquí!- gritaba la amazona corriendo hacia él.

- Hola Shampoo- dijo saltando hacia atrás para evitar el típico abrazo amazona, -¿Qué paso con aquel hombre?- pregunto.

-Eso no importar Airen, Shampoo dar merecido a hombre feo de la capa, y estar lista para seguir con cita- pronuncio melosamente, acercándose al chico de la trenza.

_Definitivamente regresare a la universidad _pensó un joven adolorido, saliendo con dificultad de un bote de basura.

-¡Airen y Shampoo subir ahí!- grito emocionada, tomando a Ranma de la trenza y arrastrándolo a la rueda de Chicago, _Airen besar a Shampoo en romántico paseo._

La rueda giraba lentamente, un joven, con un bastante adolorido cuero cabelludo, disfrutaba de la hermosa vista que la altura le regalaba, tan distraído con sus propios pensamientos, que no noto que la chinita junto a el se acercaba cada vez mas; Cuando estaban en el lugar mas alto, la rueda se detuvo violentamente -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Se daño la atracción?- pregunto retóricamente.

-Airen y Shampoo estar solos por fin- dijo de forma picara, disimuladamente saco de sus bolsillos un labial rojo y lo aplico sobre sus labios.

_¡No puede ser! _-¿Ahora que voy a hacer? Yo esperaba comer pronto- dijo para si mismo; Unas manos delicadas posándose su rostro, le hicieron entender que la falta de comida, era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

-Airen besar Shampoo- pronuncio melosamente, acercando sus rostros.

Un fuerte color carmín se apodero de sus mejillas, y no atino a otra cosa que no fuera balbucear nervioso y mover sus brazos enérgicamente –Sha…Sha…Sha…Sha…Shampoo, espera- logro decir apartando sus rostros lo mas que pudo.-Yo en verdad tengo hambre, no creo que pueda continuar así- dijo esperando distraerla por un rato.

-¡OH! Eso poder arreglarse- dijo alejándose de él, tal como hacia con sus bomboris, de la nada saco un plato de Ramen y otro con pequeñas salchichas en forma de pulpo. –Airen comer un poco y luego besar Shampoo ¿si?- sugirió con una sonrisa.

Una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el delicioso platillo que tenía en frente, asintió sin poner atención a las palabras de la chica y tomo una de las salchichas con forma de pulpo.

-¡Airen querer besar Shampoo!, ¡Shampoo ser tan feliz!- exclamo emocionada, abrazándose al cuello del chico fuertemente, estaba tan feliz que soltó los platos para abrazar mejor a su amado.

-Oh no- susurro para si misma al notar su torpeza, pero Ranma la escucho y volteo -¿Qué pasa?,¿Dónde esta la comida Shampoo?- pregunto calmadamente.

Shampoo bajo la mirada y empezó a juagar con sus dedos antes de responderle:- Shampoo dejar caer comida de Airen- confeso.

-¡¿Qué?- grito el chico de ojos azules.

-¿Airen enojar con Shampoo?- pregunto con tristeza.

_Diablos se veía tan delicioso _ - Esta bien Shampoo no pasa nada, al menos tengo esto- respondió con una sonrisa, comiendo la salchicha que momentos antes había tomado.

Shampoo sonrió con malicia- Airen haber comido, ser tiempo de besar Shampoo- dijo la chinita acercándose a el nuevamente. Un fuerte treno retumbo y gruesas gotas empezaron a caer del cielo antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido.

* * *

-Su turno Miss Tendo- dijo Madame Bernard -¿Cree que podrá hacerlo?

-Si, las he visto a todas, esta vez lo lograre- respondió segura de si misma, ansiosa por realizar la prueba ,_ esta vez lo lograre, ¡lo lograre! _ El sonido de gotas cayendo en el techo de la casita la saco de sus pensamientos, pronto las gotas se convirtieron en un aguacero torrencial.

-Me temo que tendrá que realizar la prueba mañana Miss Tendo- comento Madame Bernard.

-¡Oh diablos!- dijo frustrada.

-Cuide su lenguaje Miss Tendo- advirtió la francesa

- Lo siento Madame Bernard- respondió con desgane.

* * *

-Ga…ga…ga…ga…ga…ga… ¡GATO!- grito una espantada pelirroja en el asiento más alto de la rueda de chicago.

-miau- maullaba una dulce gatita purpura, aferrándose a uno de los brazos de la pelirroja.

-¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE!¡ALEJATE DE MI POR FAVOR!- gritaba horrorizada la chica de cabello rojo; La gatita no se soltaba de su brazo, y se acercaba cada vez mas a su cara.

_Shampoo no desperdiciar oportunidad y besar Airen_ pensaba la amazona en su forma felina.

Estaba luchando por no perder el control, en verdad lo hacia, pero cuando la gatita lamio su mejilla, su conciencia se esfumo.

-MIAUUUUUUUUU- maulló la chica, lanzando lejos a la gata purpura con una de sus "patas" no sin antes propinarle uno que otro arañazo. (Es una suerte que los gatos sepan caer de pie ¿no?) Lamio una de sus "patas" y arreglo su cabello, miro hacia los lados, y sin una pizca de miedo y ante el asombro de las personas que se encontraban en la atracción, salto de puesto en puesto hasta llegar al suelo.

Nabiki creyó ver a una chica pelirroja caminando como gato por las calles _así que aquí estabas Ranma _ ¿_no contabas con que esto pasara? ¿No Shampoo? _-Disculpe señor podría venderme una lata de atún –

-Son 2800 yens señorita- dijo el hombre que atendía el establecimiento.

-Puede enviar la cuenta a las casa de los Kuno, a nombre de Kuno Tatewaki por favor - respondió antes de salir tras "la gata". - ¡Ven bichito, bichito!... ¿Espera Ranma a donde vas?- le pregunto a "la gata" que caminaba sobre la reja, esta la miro con indiferencia y siguió con su camino. _No soy Akane, lo sabia tendré que usarlo, no me conviene que te quedes como gato mucho tiempo, podrías ir tras Akane_ abrió la lata de atún y la llamo de nuevo, esta vez Ranma no fue indiferente. Nabiki salió corriendo rumbo al Dojo, y Ranma la siguió.

-¡Oh Nabiki! Ya regresaste, bienvenida a casa- saludo la Tendo mayor con su siempre amable sonrisa.

-Hola Kasumi, tenemos un problema- dijo señalando a Ranma que comía alegremente de la lata de atún en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Oh my! Buscare agua caliente - comento antes de salir en busca de una tetera.

-¡ESTA CALIENTE!- grito al sentir el agua hirviendo bajando por su cabeza.

-¡oh ya estas con nosotros de nuevo hijo!- dijo Soun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Que alegría  decía el letrero del panda que sostenía la tetera en una de sus patas.

-¡Por que me echaste agua hirviendo viejo!-

No podía esperar para verte recuperado  decía el letrero de su pata izquierda.

¡Cuando un hijo esta en problemas, un padre hace lo que sea necesario!  Se leía en el cartel de su pata derecha.

-¡Oh Ranma ya estas bien! Intente decirles que el agua estaba muy caliente pero no me escucharon.- dijo Kasumi

-¡Idiota!- murmuro Ranma golpeando la cabeza de su padre, antes de dejar la habitación bastante irritado.

¿Que pasa con el?

-No suele estar tan molesto cuando sale del Neko-ken. - comento Kasumi – Iré a preparar la cena-dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir.

-Es por que no fue Akane quien lo saco de ese estado- comento Nabiki, que había observado, todo con su típica sonrisa.

Genma y Soun se miraron y abrazaron al escuchar la afirmación de la mediana de los Tendo.

Llego la hora de la cena, y todos ocuparon sus lugares, Ranma se sentía algo extraño, pues todos lo miraban y sonreían, estaba a punto de protestar pero Nabiki lo interrumpió con uno de sus comentarios.

-¿Y, ya extrañas a mi hermanita cuñadito?- pregunto Nabiki.

El joven de la trenza se atraganto con su comida, y tosió fuertemente al escuchar el comentario.

-¡Oh! Estoy segura que mi varonil Ranma, ya siente la falta de su prometida junto a él- comento Nodoka.

La tos de Ranma empeoraba. Y su rostro se tornaba rojo por la falta de aire y la vergüenza.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¿escucho eso Saotome?, su hijo no puede estar lejos de mi Akane, jajaja- dijo Soun entre risas.

- Ya se te ve un poco mas flaco muchacho, en verdad te es indispensable- agrego Genma acomodando sus gafas.

-Cof, cof, cof…que …que tonterías dicen, que les quede muy claro, YO NO EXTRAÑO A ESA MARIMACHO- sentencio – iré a dormir, gracias por la comida Kasumi- dijo antes de retirarse.

A pesar de la actitud de Ranma, la atmosfera de alegría permaneció en el lugar y asi finalizo el día para la familia.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

¡PLEASE REVIEWS! ¡Opinen! ¿Aburrido?, ¿Entretenido?, ¿Algún error?...háganme saber su opinión, que para mí es de muchísima importancia. Cualquier, duda, queja, comentarios, sugerencia, o reclamo es bienvenido.

Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones: No escribiré cada una de las clases que reciba Akane, no todas tienen que ser relevantes en el que no es nada mas por ahora, espero actualizar en minimo una semana, y hacer algún one-shot de los muchos que rondan mi cabeza hace semanas. ¡ah! y el titulo es irónico, para los que (como mi hermana:P )no captan la ironía jeje no fue un gran día para ninguno de los dos, en especial para Ranma muajaja

Gracias por leerme, y RUTABY, si estas leyendo espero tu sincera opinion de este cap. n_n ¡te mando un abracillo chicuela querida!


End file.
